


I Was Never Yours To Save

by sonicsora



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Body Horror, Bucky is Peter's dad, DiSTorTed TeXt, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, Horror, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra (Marvel), Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Psychological Horror, Upside down text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: He thought he finally hadsomepeace from HYDRA, from everything that happened to him. Bucky would never live normally, but he found his son, a piece of a family he hadn't realized he had.Then just as abruptly, Peter is gone. All Bucky can do is search for his son and hope he's found the right place.He just wished it wasn't a house that is apparently haunted.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & May Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	I Was Never Yours To Save

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinkerSpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerSpark/gifts).



> I have absolutely no idea if I'm ever going to fully finish this, _but_ , I do like it enough to post what I do have. 
> 
> just go with me here that Bucky is Peter's dad. Don't ask questions. Blame my friend Mysty. I just wanted to fiddle a bit. Aunt May is still present, unlike every other fic that does anything close to this.

The single undamaged glass sconce on the wall flickers from where it sits on the hallway wall ahead of him. It doesn’t give Bucky much to work with, his fingertips drag against the wall itself to have some sense of where he is. He’s done his best to not knock over any more pictures. 

He’s stepped on a few framed photos already. The front entryway of the house had been just as dark and hard to navigate with fallen pictures, broken furniture, and knocked over knick-knacks. Broken glasses and figurines had sat scattered around the tatters of bookshelves. 

The stench of rotted waterlogged wood and tainted meat hangs in the air, permeating the house as a whole. Bucky drags the hem of his shirt over his nose as he keeps moving forward. His boots crunch as he walks through the narrow hall. 

He hears the floorboard creak before he sees the shadow drift forward from the end of the hall. Glass cracks under someone else’s foot. He freezes where he’s standing, hands dropping to his sides and curling into fists as he watches the shadow creep further forward. 

He refuses to take his eyes off of the shadow, but his mind is spinning with possibilities of where he can go if he needs to retreat. He’s felt doorknobs and doorframes in passing, if need be he can duck into another room. He can regroup before he attacks whatever is coming his way. 

The sconce overhead dims enough Bucky can’t even make out much of anything ahead of him now. He raises his hands, holding his fists at ready as he contemplates taking the first blow. 

He can’t see the source of what’s casting the shadow, only the way the shadow ripples across the stained hardwood floors. It seems to twist to look in his direction. What he assumes is a head on the warped shadow tilts slightly as it regards him. 

The silence that hangs between them is cut by a voice. A voice calling out to him. 

¿pɐp

¿ǝɯ ɹɐǝɥ noʎ uɐƆ

His breath stutters in his chest as recognition dawns on him. He holds his ground even if ever bit of his body is screaming at him to run. “…Petey.” The shadow seems to draw closer, even if the figure casting it never becomes any clearer. 

noʎ pǝssᴉɯ I  
pɐp  
pɐp

His instincts are telling him to run. Turn around and run as fast as he can away from this. He needs to get out of this damn house. Some distant part of him is regretting not listening to Strange. That part of him is silenced by the soft exhale from Peter ahead of him. The shaky edge to his voice has the threat of tears to it. A hiccup follows it, a wet cough and whine. 

His baby is right here. His baby is within reach. 

“Peter, baby, I’m right here.” He finds himself saying, the lingering guilt and worry roll over him. The guilt is what keeps Bucky rooted in place. The closer the figure draws, the more the light from the sconce flickers and sputters out. Darkness swallows up the small hallway completely. Everything had felt narrow before, now it felt almost suffocating. 

“Shit.” He breathes out, blinking as he tries to adjust to the darkness. He can’t see a damn thing at this point and it makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The slow chill settling over him doesn’t make things any easier. 

˙˙˙pɐp 'ploɔ os ɯ,I  
¿ploɔ os ʇᴉ sᴉ ʎɥM

The floorboards creak before silence settles over the hallway. Bucky’s fingers dig into the wall to his left to ground himself as he tries to listen. 

He’s on the edge of calling out to his son again. Is Peter still here? He tries to ignore the growing coldness around him. 

He startles back as what sounds like picture frames crash to the floor. Anything on the wall is swept away. The glass of the sconce shatters further ahead of him, bits of glass crashing down around them as Peter wails. His voice is agonized and pleading all at once, a whirlwind of pain that only intensifies as the walls shake. 

ǝsɐǝld 'ʎppɐp 'ǝsɐǝld  
ǝɯ ǝʌɐǝl ʇ,uop  
ǝsɐǝld 'ǝsɐǝlԀ

“Baby, honey, I’m right here.” He promises quickly, even as his legs desperately want to go out of under him. The pressure of Peter getting close makes his skin crawl. He digs his fingers into the wall to try and anchor himself. He won’t leave without his son. “We can go home, Petey.” 

He can’t see the shadow, but he can hear the movement still. Light footsteps moving across old wood. He can hear uneven breathing as Peter starts to finally cry. All he wants to do is crush his son into a hug and soothe him. He’s found his baby. He’s found his baby, he can make this better. 

The floorboards groan as they pry apart, bits of wood crashing against the walls loudly. The floor underfoot cracks and warps as it continues pulling apart at the seams. 

His feet seemingly move for him, making Bucky stumble back as Peter screams. The sound warbles and becomes strained as something scrabbles against the broken wood. Something is dragging itself forward now, he can tell from the weight alone against the wood. 

¿ɥɔnɯ os ʇɹnɥ ʇᴉ sǝop ʎɥM  
¡sʇɹnɥ ʇI  
¡sʇɹnɥ ʇI

“Peter, it’s, it’s going to be okay.” He’s backing off blindly at this point, colliding into a tipped over table he passed earlier on. “Fuck!” He ends up crashing into the floor hard enough to knock the air out of him. His body is screaming at him to move, but he can’t. 

Peter’s breathing pitches into something panicked as he drags himself forward. Bucky kicks his legs out trying to get up to no avail. His body is panicking without his permission at this point. He sucks in a sharp breath trying to stay calm. 

ǝsɐǝlԀ

ǝsɐǝlԀ

ǝɯ ǝʌɐǝl ʇ,uop

He can feel his son’s breath just over him. Peter’s weight never settles over him, but he can feel Peter’s presence. He can hear something being dragged across the floor still, something wet, something leaking fluids from the sloshing sounds he hears. 

“Peter-“ 

Peter warbles his name back, before the lights come back on with a surge of power. Bucky finds himself staring up at the ceiling in confusion. 

The temperature of the hallway starts to stabilize around him as he sits up. 

“What in the fuck?” He mutters lowly to himself as he looks around. Silence hangs in the air as he waits. 

Bucky blows out a short frustrated sound, cupping a hand around his mouth as he calls out. “Peter!” He forces himself up, grunting in frustration at how weak his legs feel. 

He might have to call Strange again, and he doesn’t want to get back into the Avenger bullshit unless he absolutely _has_ to. 

First, he needs to call May.


End file.
